Comfortable
by Hikari Tsubaki
Summary: Hinata bukan tipe cewek yang terlalu pemilih dalam urusan fashion. Ia lebih mementingkan rasa nyaman ketika menggunakan barang. Namun lain halnya ketika harus dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini.


Hinata terlihat kebingungan memilih pakaian yang ada di depannya. Ia harus merelakan waktunya yang berharga terbuang ketika diseret ino dan sakura untuk membeli pakaian. Bahkan hampir dua jam mereka berkeliling, tapi belum mendapatkan yang sesuai keinginan mereka.  
Hinata merutuki dirinya, waktu dua jam bisa dihabiskan untuk membaca novel romansa yang baru ia beli, bukan bergentayangan tidak jelas menurut pada sakura dan ino.

"Kau sudah memutuskan hinata ?" Hinata tersenyum masam sambil menggeleng.

Hey... hinata bukan tipe cewek yang terlalu pemilih dalam urusan fashion. Ia lebih mementingkan rasa nyaman ketika menggunakan barang. Namun lain halnya ketika harus dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Memilih beberapa baju renang yang terlihat seperti baju dalam bagi hinata. Mengingat mereka akan memakainya ketika akan berlibur di pulau hateruma, semakin membuat hinata enggan membelinya.

"Ini terlihat cocok untukmu" sakura mengambil 'baju renang' berwarna biru lengkap dengan renda dan pita di beberapa bagian.

"Aku tidak berenang saja ya" hinata mencoba berkilah, berharap sakura dan ino tidak terlalu memaksa untuk membeli dan memakainya.

"Kenapa tidak, ini terlihat manis hinata" sakura mulai protes. ino menghampiri mereka dan mulai mengompori hinata.

"Wahh.. naruto akan senang melihat mu memakai ini" rona merah menghampiri pipi hinata. Inilah alasan utamanya hinata ada disini. Hinata ingin membuat naruto senang. Mengingat hubungan mereka sempat goyah.

Hinata bukan lagi gadis. Ia sudah menjadi wanita, milik naruto. Bahkan mereka telah melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar saling melihat tubuh masing-masing.  
Tapi memakai bikini didepan naruto belum pernah terlintas dalam pikiran hinata.

"Ambil ini hinata, aku suka motifnya" paksa sakura. Hinata hanya pasrah pada putusan sakura.

Pulau hateruma memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Pasir putih dan suasana yang masih alami menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi wisatawan. Vila keluarga uciha berada di pinggir pantai bagian selatan pulau.

Sakura dan ino berlari disepanjang pantai begitu tiba di vila, seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk menikmatinya. Sai sudah bersiap dengan kamera yang selalu di bawa, mulai membidik sakura dan ino. Sasuke dan naruto menjadi tumbal, membawa semua barang ke dalam vila. Sedangkan hinata memilih berdiri di balkon lantai dua, menghirup udara pantai yang masih sangat segar. Udara yang tidak akan didapatkan di tokyo. Gaun terusan selutut berwarna putih gading yang hinata gunakan diterbangkan angin.

"Tidak bergabung dengan mereka" hinata terlonjak kaget saat sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di perutnya. Menyadari siapa orang itu, hinata menggeleng dan memengang tangan tersebut.

"Disini juga menyenangkan" kepala naruto tenggelam diperpotongan leher hinata, menghirup aroma tubuh hinata sambil sesekali mencuri kecupan dibagian tersebut.

"Nyaman" naruto bergumam sambil memejamkan matanya. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah naruto.

"Aku lupa, kau belum membayar hutangmu" hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hutang ?" Naruto menggangguk. Hinata berpikir hutang apa yang ia punya.

"Kau belum menciumku hari ini" hinata tertawa mendengar jawaban naruto. Ia hampir lupa dengan janji yang ia buat ketika hubungan mereka sempat 'goyah' beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Hinata menoleh. Naruto langsung mencium hinata. Ciuman yang pelan dan lembut, lambat laun berubah menjadi lumatan. Bahkan tangan naruto mulai beranjak naik ke bukit kembar hinata. Hinata menggenggam tangan tersebut, berharap naruto menghentikan remasannya. Hey.. ayolah mereka sedang di balkon. Seseorang dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Naar..u" hinata membuka mulutnya, mencari pasokan udara disela sela ciuman naruto. Alih alih mendapat udara, naruto makin gencar memperdalam ciuman dengan memasukan lidahnya.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen. Naruto melepaskan ciuman. Nafas terengah engah dari kedua belah pihak kala ciuman berakhir. Naruto membalikan tubuh hinata.

"Hinata" hinata diam mendengar panggilan naruto. mata hinata terpejam, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Melakukan hal seintens ini di tempat terbuka membuat hinata sangat malu.

"Hinata" naruto menangkup wajah hinata.

Hinata merasakan hembusan nafas naruto. Wajah yang sangat dekat. Bahkan kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Iris lavender tersebut menampakan diri, bertemu dengan iris shapire naruto.

Hinata melihatnya, tatapan naruto bergairah, ia menginginkannya. Naruto mulai mencium hinata sebelum...

"Naruto" Mereka langsung memisahkan diri. Kegugupan sangat terlihat.

"Oo mm.."

"Aku akan mempersiapkan barbequenya di bawah" sasuke berbicara tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Oo mmm.." lagi lagi hanya itu yang bisa keluar. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar respon naruto sebelum berjalan ke tangga.

"Aku turun duluan" naruto mencium kening hinata sebelum beranjak.

Hinata yang membelakangi naruto merutuk sebisanya. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibirnya. Jika sasuke tidak datang. Ia tidak yakin naruto akan melepasnya dan akan melakukannya disini. Membayangkannya saja muka hinata seperti kepiting rebus.


End file.
